


Eat Me Out to American Beauty

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [21]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Misty and Cordelia share an erotic evening after a picnic in the swamp.





	Eat Me Out to American Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt: "I'm gonna eat you out until you're begging for me to stop."

“ _I want to take off your shirt,_ _  
And we can do it in the dirt.  
I don't know why I sleep alone.   
It's not as fun talking on the phone.  
I want to pull your hair,  
I want you everywhere.  
It’s not enough to watch a movie.   
__Eat me out to American Beauty._ ” -Girlpool, “American Beauty”

…

“It’s kind of chilly out here.” A cold breeze rattled the swamp trees surrounding Misty’s garden. Cordelia lay sprawled on a blanket on the soft, mossy earth beneath the tall sunflowers. The picnic basket of food they had brought with them was empty barring a box of raisins in Misty’s hand. Misty pinched a raisin between her thumb and forefinger and pushed it against Cordelia’s mouth. Cordelia opened her lips and suckled on Misty’s fingertips as they dropped the raisin on her tongue. She grinned in return to Misty’s sultry look. Wrapping her fingers around Misty’s wrist, she popped the fingers out of her mouth. The orange dusk light ignited Misty’s golden hair aflame with the sunset. The crickets and cicadas whirred their tunes. “Aren’t you cold?” Misty had worn sheerer clothes than her. 

Sidling up beside her partner, Misty shook her head. “Nah. I’m just dandy. But I sure can warm you up if you want me to.” She placed her hand on Cordelia’s soft thigh, eliciting a blush from the Supreme. She prayed the dimming evening light disguised it. “For real, though, we can go inside if you’re cold. It gets a little chilly at night, what with the wind and the fog coming off the water blowing in. I’ve got plenty of blankets in the shack.” 

The long shadows of gray and blue touched Misty’s face. Cordelia extended her hand and pressed her palm to her cheek. “I don’t know,” she hummed. “Can I still take you up on that warming up offer if we go inside?” A clever smirk spread across Misty’s face.  _ I like it out here,  _ Cordelia thought in spite of the gooseflesh pebbling all over her arms and legs. If anything, it exacerbated her needs. Her nipples hardened in her bra, and she wanted nothing more than for Misty to take it off.  _ It smells good. It smells like nature. _ The wildflowers surrounded the garden.  _ It smells like Misty.  _ The earth and all of her magical botanical creations—Misty walked with roots dragging up from her feet, like she, too, was a weeping willow tree who had gained sentience and strode away from her plot to spread her wisdom elsewhere. 

“Delia? You alright?” Cordelia blinked a few times, pulling herself from the reverie, and she realized she had no idea what Misty had said in return. “You seem a little… distracted.” Misty prowled nearer to her on all fours. “I can definitely warm you up, if that’s something you’re interested in… Here, or inside. Whichever you prefer.” She crawled into Cordelia’s lap and stradled her, placing a hand on the flat of her chest. She arched an eyebrow. 

A tingle rushed down Cordelia’s spine. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. Misty’s breath carried a faint tinge of wine from the raisins she had just consumed. “I want you to take me,” she whispered, “right here and right now.” The cold air would not matter when she had Misty on top of her. 

Misty smirked. “I’m gonna eat you out until you’re screaming for me to stop.” She stroked up the inside of one of Cordelia’s thighs. 

Cordelia grabbed a fist full of Misty’s golden hair. As the sun sank lower beneath the horizon, it lost its fiery luster. “Make that a promise.” Misty lunged forward and kissed her hard, mouth open. Cordelia wrapped both arms around Misty and held onto her hair, dragging her deeper into the kiss. Her tongue wormed into Misty’s mouth and met hers there. She grazed over Misty’s teeth and earned little nips and suckles in return. Fingernails scraping against Misty’s scalp, Cordelia tossed her head back for Misty to suckle at her neck. Misty’s expert hands flung open the buttons of her long-sleeved blouse and strung her arms out of it one by one. 

The white tank beneath it required them to break the kiss. Misty tossed it away haphazardly; every time they slept together outdoors, they wound up staining their clothing. Cordelia dragged her back into the kiss and arched her lower back. Misty flung away her bra. Two hands landed on Cordelia’s chest, pushing her to the ground. Through the blanket, the cold earth bit her skin. She gasped on reflex, arching her naked torso off of the chilled surface. 

Index fingers slipped under the top hem of Cordelia’s pants, but Misty froze, staring down at her lover. “Are you sure you don’t want to go inside?” It was a serious question, not teasing pillow talk. “It is pretty cold out here.” Misty still hadn’t erupted into goosebumps; she was, apparently, one with nature in a way Cordelia would never quite achieve. 

Brain refusing to process the question, Cordelia squirmed on the blanket, waiting and eager for Misty to remove her pants. She slowed herself just long enough to shake her head. “No, no, here is fine—” She would be warm again in a few minutes, she knew; Misty could warm her with just a few well-placed touches to her skin. Misty knew her body in a way Hank never had. Misty knew her body in a way  _ Cordelia _ never had, at least until they entered a relationship. Something about the other witch’s intuitive nature made her privy to all of the secrets of the organic body. “Holy shit, Misty, take them off!” Misty lifted her eyes to Cordelia, a sly smirk on her face. Misty still wore her shawl and summer dress, fully clothed before a mostly naked Cordelia. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just thinking how gorgeous you are…” Misty’s index finger trailed down Cordelia’s sternum toward her navel. “You’re so beautiful. Do you know that?” Cordelia blushed. “You’re the prettiest thing in these whole woods.” She hooked her fingers into the band of her stretch pants and slipped them down. Cordelia lifted her butt off the ground to help her guide the pants off of her. “I can smell you already.” A shiver crawled down Cordelia’s shoulders. “Are you wet for me?”

She had no shame in admitting it. “Yes!” Misty laughed, and she slid up Cordelia’s body, perching across her pubic bone as she drew up her shawl over her head and gave it a gentle toss in the same direction as Cordelia’s clothes. They would either find them all in the morning, or they wouldn’t. “Do you need me to get the zipper?” Misty shook her head and loosened all of the laces on her dress— _ she wouldn’t be undignified with something as modern and technological as a zipper in her clothing _ , Cordelia thought with a roll of her eyes—and wriggled free of the confines of her clothes. Misty never wore a bra. Her small breasts perked up at Cordelia, rosy nipples pointing at the graying sky. Above them, more and more stars appeared. 

Cordelia spread herself out, ready for Misty to take her, but Misty straddled her thigh and gazed down at her, biting her lower lip. She shifted to strip herself of her loose cotton panties. They vanished into the darkness. Then, the moist curls settled right on top of Cordelia’s thigh. “I think I’ll go first tonight… I can’t stand the thought of having to interrupt what I’m going to do to you.” Cordelia pushed herself up on her elbows, but Misty caught her with a hand to her chest. “Ah-ah. No. You don’t get to touch. Just watch.” 

“Just watch?” Cordelia repeated incredulously. “It’s freezing out here! I want to touch you!”

“We can go inside if you’re cold.”

“If you make me get off this blanket, I swear to—”

“Hm?” Cordelia cut herself off at Misty’s pointed suggestion. Misty chuckled. “Alright. You can touch me. Here.” She took one of Cordelia’s hands and placed the cold palm on her breast. Cordelia felt the air flush away out of her lungs at the way the chilled limb caressed her intimate places. “Remember my promise.” Cordelia nodded.  _ I’m gonna eat you out until you’re screaming for me to stop, _ Misty had said. Cordelia planned to hold her to it. 

Misty planted her hot garden of curls on top of Cordelia’s upper thigh and ground down onto her hip bone. “Mm…” The quiet moan left her lips. She tilted her head backward, and both of her hands slid down her own torso, one pausing at her breast and the other sliding lower. Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat at the sensation of Misty’s wet vulva on her skin.  _ She’s so sexy.  _ In the fading sunlight turning to moonlight, Misty’s body caught silver and glowed an ethereal hue, so it seemed that a goddess sat astride Cordelia’s body rather than a mortal human woman. Cordelia sat up enough to grab onto Misty’s hips and kissed her collarbones. Misty’s hand dipped below her pubic mound and split her lips open to increase the friction of Cordelia’s skin on her softest, pinkest inner parts. 

Mouth opening, Cordelia bit Misty’s neck and sucked hard. She marked the pale expanse of skin before her as her own. Misty ground her hips downward. Cordelia’s hip bone served as the friction point for her clitoris. “God, you’re so sexy.” Misty made a little gasp into Cordelia’s ear at the compliment. Pressure built between Cordelia’s legs. She squirmed on the blanket. Grit from the dirt around them worked its way onto the cover, but neither of them paid any heed. Cordelia picked up Misty’s hand from her breast and bowed her head to replace it with her mouth.  _ Do not touch, _ Misty had said.  _ Bet she’s glad she got rid of that rule now.  _ Careful to fold her lips over her teeth, she sucked on Misty’s nipple. 

Hard bumps appeared all around Misty’s areola, the first clue that she, too, felt the chill of the surrounding air. Cordelia detached from her breast and blew a cool stream of air across the wet nipple. “Ah!” Misty shivered. In the faint light, she couldn’t make out the intimate details of Misty’s body, but she felt wrinkles deepening around her erect nipples. Misty’s left hand planted on Cordelia’s chest, framing her collarbones between her thumb and forefinger. “Look at me—” Her breath came in quick pants. “Look. At. Me.” The moonlight cast her blue eyes a navy as dark as the sky. The shadows of the leaves and the stars were reflected in those depths. 

Breath hitching in her own chest, Cordelia squirmed. Misty thrust a knee between her legs. Each time she ground her hips forward, the knee thrust against Cordelia’s vulva. She blinked into Misty’s eyes, spreading her legs further apart to increase the space for the knee to strike her needy parts. “Misty.” She breathed the name like a whispered prayer. “Misty, you’re so sexy…  _ Fuck _ , you’re so wonderful.” 

“Ngh!” Misty gasped for air. Her wanton hand thrust between her legs to finish herself off where the friction wouldn’t do enough for her. She widened her eyes. “I’m close.” In the darkness, her pupils were black moons boring into Cordelia’s eyes. “Mm!” Her eyebrows cinched together and formed a wrinkle between them. She bucked her hips once, twice, thrice. “I’m s-so hot for you.” She struggled to keep her voice steady, the first clue betraying the nearness of her orgasm. “Ack. Cordelia!” 

_ God, she’s magical. _ It was in the literal sense, of course—the plants around them began to bend and flourish with Misty’s magical essence pouring from her into the soil—but also in the metaphorical one. Misty like this, on top of her, wearing that face and moving like that, was a magic which Cordelia had never encountered before. Their eyes locked as Misty’s labored breathing hitched and sucked inward. She crested on her orgasm. “Ah!” She arched her back, never once allowing her gaze to waver from Cordelia’s. 

Watching her made Cordelia resist the urge to thrust her own hand between her legs. The hand on her chest warmed her. Every nerve kept her upright and on edge. “You’re so hot,” she breathed to Misty as she settled back down on her thigh again, breathing hard. 

Misty bowed forward and kissed her. Their lips met in a gentle embrace; Cordelia drew her into it by her hair, falling backward onto the blanket on the forest floor, and Misty grinned. “Somebody’s antsy. I ain’t even touched you yet.”

“You look at me the right way and put me on edge,” Cordelia confessed. 

“Oh, baby, I  _ know. _ ” She hovered on top of Cordelia’s body. “Do you remember what I promised you?” 

Swallowing hard, Cordelia nodded. “Yes. You’ve got… big plans.” She spread her legs. Misty laughed. “So we better get started right now?” 

Misty answered her by biting the junction between her neck and shoulders. She folded her forearms beside Cordelia’s body and nipped and sucked around her collarbones. “Maybe you should wear turtlenecks,” she whispered, “since it’s so cold?” She dug in her teeth just above one collarbone and sucked  _ hard _ until Cordelia squirmed at the way all of the nerves prickled there in her neck. The tingles hardened her nipples and pulsed down between her legs. Her pelvis ground upward against Misty’s body involuntarily. “Oh, I’ve got you hot and bothered, don’t I?” 

A thin gasping sound released from between Cordelia’s lips, and she nodded as Misty slipped down her body and peppered her breasts with tiny kisses. She popped them into her mouth and suckled and then released them.  _ Oh, heavens.  _ Cordelia couldn’t keep track of her, everywhere she put her mouth. She collected the underside of Cordelia’s breast in her mouth and sucked on it hard enough to bruise, like leaving a brand there. As she grazed down Cordelia’s abdomen with her lips and the tip of her nose, her muscles jerked and quivered. Part of the reaction stemmed from being tickled, but most of it came from the sheer need exhibited by her lower body. 

A deep kiss pressed right on her navel. Cordelia lifted up her hips toward Misty’s mouth. “Aren’t you just a hot to trot thing?” Misty licked down the trail of hair to her pubic mound and followed the landing strip of dark, well-groomed hair into her vulva. “How many times do you think I can make you come?” 

Cordelia’s hands fisted in the blanket, holding tight. Dew fell from the sky. It landed frigid upon her skin, but she ignored it. “At least three—” she gasped.  _ You can make me come as many times as you want.  _ She licked her lips. “Misty,  _ please! _ ”

Misty buried her face into Cordelia’s vulva, spreading the lips of her labia with her fingers. She licked upward from the vestibule of her vagina and followed the crus of her clitoris to the large nub there. Then, with the tip of her tongue, she followed it back down. Her finger scooped up the lubrication from Cordelia’s body and smeared it over her clitoris. “Ah!”  _ Fuck, I’m already so close.  _ Watching Misty’s performance had done her in. She closed her mouth and gulped a dry swallow to keep herself in check. 

Blonde curls poured between Cordelia’s legs, forming a curtain between her exposed parts and all of the wilderness around her, but Cordelia closed her eyes when she thought she saw something dart through the trees. Becoming paranoid now would absolutely not help their situation. Misty’s mouth closed around her clitoris and slurped at the nub. “Misty—” She blew a thin breath through her parted lips. “Misty, I’m gonna—” Her throat closed up. “I’m close!” She bucked her hips into Misty’s mouth. 

The tip of her tongue darted over the nub of her clitoris. Stars flashed behind Cordelia’s eyes and exploded into fireworks; she imagined she saw them in the depths of Misty’s blue eyes instead of behind her own eyelids. Ecstasy pulsed from inside of her. Misty dipped lower and lapped up the lubrication that poured from inside her body. Then, lifting her head from Cordelia’s pubic mound, she made eye contact with her and stuck her middle finger in her mouth. She licked it up and down. Then, she pressed it right to the entrance of Cordelia’s vagina, ducking back down to her most sensitive places.  _ Until you’re screaming for me to stop, _ Misty had said, and like she had promised, she didn’t offer a refractory period, though she moved slowly and kept glancing up at Cordelia for approval. 

Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, Cordelia released it out her mouth to relax all of the clenched muscles in her lower body and force the sting of her vagina to abate. She licked her lips and focused on the way Misty’s single digit slid in and out of her body, curling to caress the spongy area inside of her. Misty’s tongue flicked out and teased the tip of her clitoris, but she held back, moving slowly with Cordelia’s new hypersensitivity. Her clitoris twitched, and her thigh muscles squeezed and loosened in a strange rhythm. “Mm… Misty, that feels—good.” It was a pleasurable sort of pain, the overstimulation of her most sensitive places, and Misty took great care not to disturb her. 

Exhaling across Cordelia’s vulva, Misty lapped at the inner labia with her tongue intermittently. As she brushed up against the crus of her clitoris, Cordelia lifted her hips. “Mm… Keep going. More.” At the prompting, Misty curled her finger and resumed her circles around her clitoris. This time, she acted with more fury in her lower jaw. A low growl built in the base of Misty’s throat, an animal sound. She ground her lower jaw right into Cordelia’s vulva. Her single digit massaged the delicate place inside of Cordelia. Flattening her tongue over her lower teeth, she used its flat to press hard into Cordelia’s clitoris. “F-Faster.”

Misty withdrew the hefty flat part of her tongue and used its tip to tickle the sides of Cordelia’s clitoris, stimulating her without causing her pain. Cordelia grunted, “Mm,” under her breath. Misty knew exactly how to touch her to bring her the most pleasure. Nothing about this hurt—it was all beautiful, as beautiful as the moonlight beaming down silver through Misty’s hair and casting her in the halo of a nighttime angel. 

If Misty were an angel, she would have been the angel of death—Cordelia knew it to be true. Misty was the arbiter of life and of death, of soul and of afterlife, and how so much magic had crammed itself into a single body, the body of the woman on top of her, Cordelia was not certain. She arched her back off of the thin blanket. The dew soaked through it; she was wet all over, the fresh water mingling with her own chilled sweat of exertion. Misty pressed the pad of her one finger a little harder. Cordelia cried out a short yelp at the single finger. “Feeling feisty,” Misty purred. “You okay?” 

“Mhm!” Cordelia’s hips gyrated upward. “Misty… I’m not lasting long—” The cold weather only added to her sensitivity, raising her libido. “Oh, fuck—” The teasing tip of Misty’s tongue returned to her distended bundle of nerves, and she couldn’t restrain herself. The expletive slipped from her lips like Misty’s finger had slipped into her body. The place where they were joined, buried up to Misty’s knuckle, throbbed. Her vagina clenched around the single digit and pulsed. The northern lights glowed in the sky far above them, a mirage cast by all of the ecstasy pouring into Cordelia’s eyes, a lightshow, the eighth wonder of the world. “Ah…”

Her body tightened too much for Misty to slip her finger out of her with ease, so she allowed the digit to linger there, but her tongue darted over the exposed clitoris, barely touching it. Cordelia tensed at the first touch. It hurt. It hurt like a hypothermic person stood too close to a furnace—a good burning, tingling, sensitivity driven by previous orgasms. “Go ahead,” she said to Misty, who awaited confirmation, and at the encouragement, she went back to touching Cordelia’s swollen nub with the very tip of her tongue, using just enough of the muscle for them both to feel it. 

The post-orgasm lubrication formed in Cordelia’s vagina and eased Misty’s finger inside of her body, but Misty took the opportunity to fold her hand up and pressed her ring finger right to the outside of her vagina.  _ More? _ At first, Cordelia braced herself, but then she forced herself to blow out a long sigh. All of the muscles down there eased. Misty’s ring finger stretched her. It stung for a moment, and then it disappeared. The two fingertips had more pressure combined. They fixed a rhythm of massaging the rough patch of nerves inside of her body. Misty kept her tongue to herself, dabbing at the swollen clitoris with it whenever Cordelia’s breath hitched or quivered and stopping when her thighs clenched with discomfort. 

Somehow, no matter how slight her emotion, Misty  _ knew _ what she felt, and her actions reflected on how to fix it—how to make the good better, and how to make the bad go away. If Misty sensed she was causing pain, she changed her behavior, and she modified the good to make it better. Cordelia squirmed beneath her. “G-Go ahead—” She hadn’t come down very far, but Misty’s ministrations on her vagina didn’t give her a break. “Faster—harder.” Shivers worked through her body, the cold causing her to tremor involuntarily; Misty’s silhouette did the same. 

Misty hesitated to obey. She picked up the pace with her fingers at an incremental rate, pumping in and out slightly at first but gradually quickening. With each push into her body, she curled both of her fingers and touched the delicate insides of Cordelia’s vagina. The first few jostling thrusts sent pangs throughout Cordelia’s body of mingled pain and pleasure. She curled her toes. The nerves in her ankles shot quivers up through her lower body. “Mm—harder.” Misty withdrew and pushed inside of her again. 

With a few more mumbles of encouragement, Misty jerked her fingers in and out of Cordelia’s body with the rhythm of her heartbeat, her elevated pulse which throbbed in her throat and tongue and all over her body. She flicked the clitoris with the tip of her tongue. “God, Misty—” Cordelia jittered all over. She could feel herself tightening. Tears burbled to her eyes with the force of the third orgasm threatening to swarm her at any moment. The intensity built in the pit of her stomach. Her magic rose to the surface. Overhead, the trees and plants of Misty’s garden swayed with more force than the wind should have allowed. “So—good!” The burbling ecstasy in her gut threatened to gather her up and spit her back out into Misty’s arms. She opened her mouth and panted through it as she shivered and sweated in spite of everything. 

The pulses of her vagina caused Misty’s fingers to still inside of her, and again, she couldn’t withdraw. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the swollen, flushed clitoris as it twitched through a third orgasm. Misty turned her head and sucked on the inside of Cordelia’s thigh for a moment, waiting for her to relax enough to remove her hand. Nibbling on the skin there, she left a dark red mark in her wake before she tugged her hand free. Cordelia lay sprawled on the blanket, totally wasted by the last orgasm. “That was three. Just like you said. You’re a good guesser.” 

Cordelia blinked a few times, and she lifted her head from the blanket. “Nah—I haven’t told you to stop yet.” Misty raised her eyebrows, face illuminated by the moonlight. “One more.” 

“Are you sure? You’re going to be sore.” 

“I’m sure.” Cordelia wiggled her hips. “You promised.” 

A throaty chuckle built inside of Misty. “You’re right. I promised.” She nuzzled gently between Cordelia’s legs and blew a cool stream of air across her clitoris. The muscle twitched in response to the slight stimulus. Misty licked her lips. Dipping her mouth a little lower, she lapped up all of the lubricant Cordelia had produced, bringing it upward and slicking it all over her inner labia. Cordelia hummed with pleasure. It ached, it hurt, but it felt good, too, and she knew she had one more inside of her—she could feel it crawling just beneath the surface of her skin, clawing to get out. 

Misty didn’t touch the bulb of her erect clitoris directly with her tongue. She stroked around it in delicate, adept circles, and she rubbed the area above Cordelia’s urethra. “That’s good—” Cordelia’s voice had gone hoarse. She could barely speak above a whisper for the moaning and yelping Misty had elicited from her all evening. “Oh, god.” Misty brushed her tongue over the vestibule of her vagina. She dipped her tongue inside of it and withdrew, licking her lips. “Mm… don’t stop.” 

She brushed the tip of her nose over Cordelia’s clitoris.  _ Oh, heavens.  _ The pained pang twitched through her, but pleasure bounced back with it. All of the overworked nerve endings fired and set flames behind Cordelia’s eyes. “Go—Go—” Misty understood the stammered instruction and flicked her tongue right across the extended nub. Once. Twice. Thrice. Cordelia keened a high-pitched sound in the back of her throat. Her hips lifted up off the blanket. “I’m right—it’s right there—” She tossed her head back. 

Hair spilling out around her, she cried out as the final orgasm swept her into its clutches, and this time, she did shed a tear at the overpowering intensity of it. “Holy shit,” she exhaled. She flopped onto the blanket, eyes rolling back. “Okay. I’m done.” Misty kissed up her body and greeted her with a kiss on the lips. “Wow.” 

Misty kissed her cheek. “Good wow?”

“Oh, yeah. Good wow.” 

“C’mon. It’s cold out here.” Cordelia started to sit up, but Misty slid her arms underneath her. “Hold onto me.” Too tired to object, Cordelia slipped an arm around Misty’s neck and allowed her to lift her off of the blanket. Misty staggered to her feet and toward the shack across the soft, dewy soil beneath them. As she bumped the door open, it creaked, and she placed Cordelia on the small bed with broken springs and curled up on it beside her. “Who’s the Supreme?” she asked teasingly. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she pulled up the blankets. “I am.” 

“And who’s the bottom?” 

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Misty wrapped Cordelia in her arms and laughed into her hair. Cordelia wreathed her in blankets. Their cold skins rubbed against one another and drew warmth together. She pecked Misty on the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

Misty smiled. “I love you, too.” The tiny bed left them no room to wiggle around, so they lay there, inhaling one another’s breaths until finally exhaustion swept Cordelia away into sleep. 


End file.
